borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ghoststalker314
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ghoststalker314 page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 16:18, March 7, 2014 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Krieg Build Hey I have a lvl 72 Mania/Hellborn psycho. I seem to be having trouble with robots and anything with fire resistance. I cant seem to get through the first digi arena. anyone have an suggestions. Ive tried to re-spec to bloodlust but it just doesnt cut it for me. Ghoststalker314 (talk) 15:21, March 9, 2014 (UTC) You can slag enemies to properly heal off of them (even loaders). A slag Rubi or a Grog Nozzle works well with Flame of the Firehawk since both can heal you. The best all around weapon (short range) is Unkempt Harold. This works with loaders, shields, and fire resist and is boosted by Strip the Flesh and Blood Bath if you have those skills. Hope this helps and let me know if you have any other questions. 16:28, March 7, 2014 (UTC) How well do you think a lvl 72 Moxxi's bad touch gun work on robots. Would you think that Mania/Hellborn spec is suitable for digi peak? Should I try the Bloodlust tree with mania perhaps or with the hellborn tree or should i stay the same spec but just gear up a bit. The only problem i have in digi peak is that the robot were extremely strong and would able to one shot me before i could get any shots in to damage them. What would you suggest in this situation? Ghoststalker314 (talk) 15:21, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Do you use Flame of the Firehawk combined with Elemental Empathy and a Grog Nozzle? Elemental Empathy heals for 25% of elemental damage while the Grog Nozzle heals for 50% of all damage and slags enemies which give the Flame of the Firehawk +200% damage (to heal from). It is a bit tricky to avoid the secondary damage after shields are gone in order to start healing... but you can take out your own shields before entering the fight as well. If slagging with the Grog Nozzle becomes tricky, you can slag with a Bouncing Betty Grenade and just keep the Grog Nozzle in your hand until all the chain reactions start and you become on fire for even more healing/damage. Then you can close and switch to Unkempt Harold. Even if you go into FFYL, it will add 30% damage to explosive from just Strip the Flesh... meaning that you have an explosive mod with +5 to Strip the Flesh. Not to mention the +to explosive damage from the mod itself and from an explosive relic. The point is to get in close while doing damage so that if/when you go into FFYL, you will be able to point blank anything into oblivion with a Unkempt Harold. This, of course, is offset by ever-shortening fuse times (to the point of instantaneous). You may use Release the Beast to this end (as a distance closer). Note that the above is from the only reference that I know... the Hellborn and Mania tree as shown in my OP7 build picture. The long range alternatives can consist of a KerBlaster with a longbow slag grenade or a slag sniper (preferably burst fire). The biggest problem with long range is that no skills boost corrode damage and explosive rounds are slow so enemy healing can be frustrating. I do not recommend a bad touch and have been looking for a decent long range corrosive alternative, but with no luck. The Bee shield may always be used with any white damage or corrosive sniper but Krieg doesn't do well with the delay if hit. The other suggestion is to get help... I don't mean having someone run through it for you, but to run with you, at the same level (although that can be hard to do). What system do you play on? 07:17, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I usually play on my xbox360. Thanks for the help and advice. Truthually a lot of the stuff I already have and know. I just thought if theres anything I could do differently I could see what people would say. Do you have any fresh characters that would run with me, if you play on a 360 also, that is? I also have a level 72 assassin in the same spot. actually the other day I opened my game up for visitors to jump on in and someone helped me through the first part of the digi peak. He didnt have a mic so I didnt know who he was or anything. He was a level 72 Commando but by his ability I think he had already been through someone OP levels. at someone point I really wanna get all the characters up to level 72. I already have a few other characters going but there still in the teens. also, as you may have noticed, Im kind of new to this page so I dont really know much about how to run things. I just wanted to find a place to blog and ask questions that Ive been having for a while. This is roughly what I have as a spec for my pyscho. Ghoststalker314 (talk) 15:21, March 9, 2014 (UTC)